Flatmates
by Metheor
Summary: Ludwig decided to make a big step in his life which left Gilbert looking for a new house. But he never suspected who will he have to live with. AU, Prussia/Poland.
1. Beer Is The Best Solution

Finally, I managed to finish the first chapter! It took me almost a month to write it, there was always something else to do. I really put my effort in making this as good as it can be and I hope you will enjoy it ^^

**Main parings for this story will be:** Prussia/Poland, Austria/Hungary, Germany/Italy, US/UK and some more but if I told you now it would be a spoiler

**Warnings: **swearing, sexual situations, bad jokes, bad sex jokes, Prussia

**Hetalia is not mine.**

* * *

**Flatmates**

**1. Beer Is The Best Solution**

Ludwig as silently as he could pulled the keys out of his pocket and slowly opened the door. It was the middle of the night and he didn't want to disturb his brother's sleep. It wasn't that he cared about Gilbert's wellbeing that much – he just didn't want to deal with him at the moment. He wasn't lucky though. The second he closed the door, Ludwig heard a voice from the kitchen.

'Bruder!' And a happy Gilbert appeared in front of him. 'Come to the kitchen, I have beer prepared. You must tell me everything. I want spicy details! What did he said? Did you two fuck?' he showered him with questions.

Ludwig just sighed tiredly. Trust his brother to stick his nose in others business. Especially into serious matter like the one he had just completed. It was very exhausting, both physically and emotionally. He had to summon all the courage and willpower he possessed to do it. Nevertheless, it was all over now and he could sleep peacefully...

'Tell me, tell me! Did you have sweet, long love – making or did you just pound him into the mattress? Because I just know you two did it – you smell like it!'

... Or maybe not.

'I did it, I proposed to him.' Ludwig just said simply, hoping that it would satisfy his brother. It didn't – it was Gilbert – The – Big - Voyeur after all.

'And?' the older of German brothers asked impatiently.

'And he agreed.' Really, what did Gilbert expect? It was just a talk and a dinner, nothing more, nothing less. No sex or "spicy details". Simple question and simple answer. (Okay, maybe the answer wasn't that simple, but it was from Feliciano after all. Nothing was simple with him.)

'Geez, Bruder. So fucking talkative. Tell me more! What was his exact reaction? I should know things like that, I'm your older brother!' Gilbert frowned at him disapprovingly and Ludwig sighed deeply once more. The faster he gave him what he wanted, the faster he would be able to go to sleep.

'We ate dinner at his house, he made pasta. Then we drank some wine. I kneeled and gave him the ring. He liked it. And the size was good, you were wrong about that.' There, he said it. Time to sleep now.

'You're so full of details, West.' Did he hear sarcasm in that one? No, he must have been hearing things, he was just sleepy. 'About the size – I thought he would have thicker fingers, from all the pasta he eats. But it's you he's giving handjobs to, so you know better.' Ludwig massaged his temples. The headache was building in the base of his skull. He wanted to go to sleep not talk with his brother about handjobs he was getting from his lover. That sounded so wrong even in his hazed mind.

'What did he say about the fact that there was tomato on the ring?' His brother wasn't giving up in demanding answers from him.

'I told you already – he liked it. He promised to make me one with Wurst on it.' Gilbert snorted and then patted him on the back. Hard. Oh yeah, he needed the coughing fit for the night to be complete. Ludwig glared at his brother but his eyes softened when he saw the expression on Gilbert's face. He was looking at him warmly and happily, like really proud older brother. He smiled slightly at him. He knew, that when he left the home earlier, Gilbert was more nervous about the whole thing than him. It's not everyday that one's younger brother proposes to his lover and gets a positive reply.

'I'm happy for you, West.'

'I know, East.' They used their old nicknames from childhood, which made them both smile a little wider.

'I'm going to sleep.' Announced Ludwig. 'I'm exhausted.'

'No wonder, you look like shit.' Gilbert stated this a little too matter – of – factly for Ludwigs liking. 'He must have worn you out. I can imagine the wild sex you two had after he agreed to become Mr. Feliciano Weillschmidt.' He had disturbing, voyeuristic smile on his face – the one he always had when he was imagining Roderich with Elizaveta. Ludwig groaned.

'Please, stop with the mental images. You shouldn't think that things about your younger brother.'

Gilbert chuckled and ruffled his hair (he had to stand on his toes to do that).

'Don't worry, gays don't turn me on. I don't jerk off thinking about you.' Ludwig was so sure he would have problems with sleeping that night. 'I do it while thinking about...'

'Gilbert!' It came out more like the pitful whine than scolding but he didn't care.

The smirk on his brothers face was so big that it almost split his head in two halves.

'Okay, okay, I'm not telling you.'

'Thank God.' Muttered the younger of them. 'Good night then.'

'Night. Sleep well and have wet, hot dreams. They can be about me.' Gilbert was laughing his head off as he entered his room and closed the door.

Ludwig started to open his door but suddenly he froze. His eyes widened. He forgot!

'Shit.'

He felt that his brother wouldn't like what he had to tell him. The headache hit him with a full force and Ludwig decided to postpone all discussions for later. He had a sinking feeling that it will be very unpleasant conversation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gilbert woke up to the sound of bottles with beer being placed on the table. He yawned loudly and looked at the clock. It was eight in the morning. With a sigh he buried his face in the pillow. It was still too early for him to get up, he wasn't his pathetic brother with no social life (he ignored the fact that he himself was alone, with no job and kicked out from the university for not attending the lectures). He was about to fall asleep once again when the door opened and cheerful Ludwig entered the room. Well, as cheerful as he could get, which meant wearing pink apron and having a scowl on his face – it would be adorable if Gilbert wasn't pissed off for being woken up at this ungodly hour.

'Get out, you fucker!' he managed to grumble hatefully and glared. It wasn't very effective.

'Good morning to you too. The breakfast is waiting for you. I'm waiting too, I have something important to tell you which I forgot yesterday.' He sounded a little too stiff and it instantly made Gilbert suspicious. His brother was up to something. Knowing life and his own damn luck, it would be something very unpleasant.

'This beer better be good or I'm kicking your ass for waking me up so early.' He said to Ludwig and sat on the bed. The younger looked at him intently for one short moment and then left the room. Gilbert frowned. Something was wrong, but he couldn't quite grasp what was it. He had that nagging feeling in his head telling him to brace himself and prepare for the worst.

He dressed up and went to the kitchen. Mashed eggs were waiting for him on the table, along with four bottles of his favourite beer. It shouldn't be like this but he was almost scared now. Ludwig never was that nice to him. Of course, they had their "brotherly" moments and helped each other, nevertheless they never were really affectionate towards one another. So his favourite beer on the table at 8 a.m. was a little disturbing sight.

'You're going to eat this or what? You have been staring at this eggs for more than five minutes now.' He heard Ludwig's irritated voice.

Gilbert almost asked him what the hell was wrong with him but bit his tongue. That could wait, breakfast first. All problems could be solved with full stomach. He sat without a word and quickly swallowed what was on his plate. Then he drank beer. After one bottle he straightened his back and looked at Ludwig, who had been observing him the whole time he ate.

'Ok, Bruder. What is wrong?'

Ludwig actually looked surprised. And maybe a little scared. That confirmed Gilbert's suspicions that there was something going on.

'Who said there was anything wrong?' He asked nervously, trying to hide his anxiety and failing miserably. Gilbert snorted.

'You're so nervous that you can hardly breathe and you're staring at me like I was some rapist ready to bend you over this table and pour all that beer on you.' Ludwig sighed – his brother and his metaphors, he seriously was the biggest pervert he knew.

'I'm certainly not looking at you like that.' Gilbert looked unconvinced, which made him shake his head. 'But that is not the matter. Yesterday I forgot to tell you something important.'

'Sure you forgot!' shouted the older of brothers suddenly, startling Ludwig. 'You never told me what is the date of the wedding!'

'We didn't talk about it yet... Wait, East! Stop talking, you're getting me off the track.'

'You're getting off it yourself...' Gilbert grumbled but the glare from the younger Weillschmidt made him shut up.

'So, after the proposal I had serious talk with Feliciano and we agreed on very important matter.' He paused shortly to take a deep breath and continued 'We decided that he will move here and we will be living together here, in this house.'

Silence fell upon them. Then Gilbert chuckled.

'So that is that super serious matter that you were afraid of telling me? You needn't have worried Bruder! I have nothing against Feliciano, actually I like him. I don't mind him living with us before the wedding and certainly after it.'

Ludwig slowly shook his head. There was a worried expression on his face.

'That's not it, East. When Feliciano moves here I want to live with him and only with him. It would be awkward if we crowded here together.'

'Wait, wait, wait. You didn't just suggest that I have to move from this house. You can't be serious...' One look at his brothers face told him that Ludwig wasn't joking. 'I can't believe you... You're kicking me out of our home? Your older brother who was always with you and never abandoned you?'

'Gilbert, don't say that, it's not like that...' he was cut short when Gilbert stood violently, making the chair fall on the floor.

'Shut up, West! You fucker, after all I did for you... Is this what I get for being good older brother? You're kicking me on the street! Who I've been living under the same roof with?!'

'East, stop making a drama, please. It's not that bad as it looks...'

'It isn't? Oh, it certainly is! Where I'm gonna live, huh? I don't have work, how will I pay for the flat?'

'Calm down and let me finish...'

'No, Ludwig. I don't want to hear anything from you. Don't say anything to me. I hate you right now.'

After this rather dramatic display Gilbert turned around and left the kitchen. His brother immediately went after him. The silver haired one put a jacket on and grabbed his cell phone from the desk in his room. Then he made his way to the front door, his eyes carefully avoiding looking at his brother.

'Bruder, don't be like that and hear me out.' Ludwig tried once again.

He got no answer to this. Gilbert quickly laced his shoes and left the house, slamming the door after him and not sparing his younger brother even one look.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He strode quickly down the street. People, who were walking to the church on a weekly mass, jumped out of his way in fear. He was muttering obscenities under his nose, which got him scandalized glances from few passerbys. Gilbert paid no attention to them. He needed something, or better, someone to take his anger on. He didn't deal with stressful situations very well by himself. He tended to get drunk then and cause disturbances to unfortunate souls who were unlucky to be in his presence. That was why he never went drinking alone.

Gilbert quickly made up his mind and decided that he had to consult his best friend in that situation. Surely, he will understand and console him. That was what friends were for.

Roderich's flat was not that far from where he was at that moment so in ten minutes Gilbert was standing in front of Edelstein's door. He knocked impatiently then ringed the doorbell. What was taking him so long to open?

Finally, the door opened.

'Great, how long can I... Jesus Christ! Have you no shame? Cover your ugly body, woman!'

Elizaveta stood in the door in her green, fluffy bathrobe with her hair messed from the sleep. She looked very unimpressed.

'It's you.' She deadpanned and made an annoyed face. 'What the hell do you want, idiot? It's Sunday and it's 9 in the morning. You better have some good excuse because you woke me up.' Maybe it was just him but she was looking more and more dangerous. The sleepy aura around her made her even more intimidating. Gilbert shivered inside and fought the urge to gulp loudly. Instead of that he gave her his best, trademark smirk.

'I'm not here for you, you know? I'd rather not talk with you at all, this ugliness may be contagious. Call your wimpy husband, right now.'

Elizaveta simply raised her eyebrow at him.

'Oi, woman. I know, I'm _that_ awesome so stop staring and devouring me with this bulging eyes of yours. Get me Roderich, pronto.'

'You know that if you keep this shit up I'll kick your ass and hit you in the balls. Hard.'

For the moment they fought with their glares but Gilbert quickly capitulated. He had never managed to win with her, whatever they were competing in, especially when it was a staring competition. Her eyes were just too big, bright and green. That was too distracting.

Elizaveta smirked, acknowledging his lose and opened the door wider to let him in. Then she went to the bedroom to wake up her husband. Gilbert instantly made himself at home. He grabbed a can of beer from the fridge (it had to be Elizaveta's, that pussy pianist would never drink something vulgar like this) and threw himself on the couch in the living room. He put his legs on the table and listened to the voices from the bedroom.

'Roderich, wake up. That idiot is here.' Her only answer was some inarticulate mumbling. 'Roderich, honey, wake up.'

Gilbert snickered. "Honey", seriously. They were so sappy, he sometimes wanted to throw up just from watching them.

'What is it, Elizaveta? I told you not to wake me up early today.'

'I know but the asshole came here to see you. It seems rather important.'

'Asshole?'

'You know, that albino voyeur.' Hearing this, Gilbert made a mental note to insult her later. His manly pride didn't let him hit women or throw anything at them. At least for now.

'Oh, you mean Weillschmidt.' Roderich groaned. What an unpleasant way to start a morning. He hoped for a silent, peaceful day with his young wife but, of course, life turned out to be a bitch and sent him Gilbert, his so called best friend. ' Send him home, I don't want to see him.'

'I can hear you!' shouted Gilbert from the other room. The pianist just sighed tiredly and rubbed his eyes before slowly making his way out of the bed.

Roderich went to the living room, Elizaveta closely following him. They frowned simultaneously at Gilbert, who still had his legs on the table.

'Good morning sleeping beauty.' The silver haired one snickered at his friend. 'Or maybe not beauty, your morning look is horrible. You two must have nightmares every night if you sleep together.'

'What do you want, Weillschmidt?' Roderich pretended not to hear that, for many years that he had known Gilbert, he learnt not to start arguments with him. They were making his brain cells die few times quicker than Elizaveta's fangirling over gay relationships.

'Oh, nothing. I just came to visit my dear friend. And maybe annoy the hell out of you. Aren't you happy?' How he could sound so proud of himself while saying this, Roderich would never understand.

It was Elizaveta who answered him.

'We're not happy, bastard. Get your dirty shoes from my table right now, I cleaned it yesterday.' Gilbert quickly obeyed her. Even he wasn't that stupid to play with her when she got into the "harpy mode", as he liked to call it.

'Ok, now tell us what happened.' Demanded the female. He made an innocent face.

'Nothing happened. I just came to visit you, or more specifically, Roderich.'

'Yeah, right. At 9 a.m. on Sunday.' She wasn't convinced at all. 'I can clearly see that something is wrong so the quicker you tell us, the better.'

'I never knew you cared...' he pretended to be touched and rubbed off the fake tear from his eye.

'Gilbert.' Roderich finally decided to stop their bickering. He knew from experience that they could go like this for hours without breaks. 'I also can tell that something is bothering you and you are just hiding it behind your pathetic jokes. So tell us already what is going on, you moron.'

Weillschmidt fell silent after that. It wasn't as if he didn't want them to know – he came here to tell them after all. But what he needed now was a consolation and he knew there was little likelihood that he would get it from them. Their friendship was based on constant quarrels, insults and making fun of each other not on kind words and hugs when shit happened. And he was in that kind of situation right now.

'Hey, Gilbo.' Apparently, that was the closest to saying his name Elizaveta could get. 'What's wrong? You're not yourself today. Something happened with Ludwig? Oh no...' Her eyes widened in fear. 'It couldn't be that Feliciano...'

'No, no, no!' He quickly shook his head. How could he forget – she and that little Italian were friends for very long time. It was certain that she knew that Ludwig was going to propose the day before.

Just thinking about that decision and its consequences made him grit his teeth in anger.

'Feliciano said yes, apparently.' He ignored the loud squeal that escaped Elizaveta's mouth. 'But it's because of it that I'm here.'

'What do you mean? You're jealous or what?'

'Hell no.' He made disgusted face. 'My wonderful bro decided that he needs the whole house for him and his future husband and he wants me to move out. Shortly – he kicks me out of our house.' He couldn't help but sound bitter while saying it.

His words didn't have the effect he was hoping for. Both Elizaveta and Roderich looked at him strangely.

'You're surprised?' Asked finally Edelstein. 'It was obvious that they would want to live together when they get married, without someone behind their door. You should understand him. But on the other hand, you never were in a real relationship before, so how would you know?'

Gilbert opened his mouth to retort angrily but he caught Elizaveta's warning look. He stopped himself before he said something he would regret later.

'Look, experience aside, you really should know that your brother would want privacy in his marriage.' His female friend calmly explained to him. 'You're not the most discreet person to live with and you know this. Don't make such a big drama from it.'

'But I have nowhere to go!' Gilbert whined like a spoilt child. 'I have no job and no real money. How can I find a place to live?'

'You really are a moron.' This time it was Roderich who said it. 'You really think your brother would leave you without any support? I know Ludwig, he's not like that. More likely, he planned to pay for the flat you will rent. Or he will just buy you one.'

'I know.' Mumbled Gilbert. 'Ludwig is great brother and all. But I don't want to move away from him. I want to stay with them.'

'Grow up, Gilbo. Sometimes it doesn't matter what you want. Life isn't easy and the faster you learn it, the better for you. Find yourself a flat or someone who will rent you a room or something. Start thinking for yourself, you're an adult. Be responsible.' Elizaveta said something Ludwig was repeating over and over for a few months.

So much for a consolation.

They were right, though. He was an adult, with no college, no job and recently no place to live. Maybe it was time for him to change his life? All his friends did it after all. He was the only one who was left behind. Teenager at the age of 24. It didn't help that he was scared of adulthood. It meant being responsible and leading a normal and composed life. Gilbert didn't like that concept at all.

'I'm going to make some breakfast.' Announced Elizaveta. 'Want some?' She asked the guest and he was happy to accept.

Problems were better solved with full stomach, right?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Half of the day had passed until he left Roderich and Elizaveta's house. He didn't even realize that he had spent so much time with them doing really nothing, just talking and bickering. It was almost... fun. He managed to annoy Elizaveta so much that she had chased him with her frying pan and threatened to cut off his balls. At the same time Roderich started playing Chopin to express his anger. They both stopped running around the house and made fun of the pianist. At least he made fun, the Hungarian female stared admiringly at her husband.

He also made some new photos to his private collection but that was a secret. He was sure that if any of his friends knew that he had albums with photographs he had made when they were not looking, they would stop talking to him. Of course after beating him to the bloody pulp.

Elizaveta kicked him out of their house after the dinner. She told him to come back home and make up with Ludwig. He knew she was concerned about him because she even offered to talk to someone who had a room to rent. He just laughed at her but they both knew that it was his way of saying thank you.

Gilbert couldn't help but notice how happy she was with Roderich. On the surface they didn't match at all – he was an artist, aristocrate, always so formal, high and mighty and she had the weirdest kinks, swore very often, watched gay porn secretly and wished she was a man. Two people from different social class and somehow they made their marriage work pretty well. The small gestures they exchanged between each other were the only public signs of their love but his trained eyes caught them all. The way she ruffled his hair affectionately or the short moment when he hugged her from behind when she was making a dinner, made Gilbert wonder what it would be like to be in a relationship like that. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous. It could have been him...

_Dude, stop that._ He told himself. _It was long ago and not true, stop wishing for something impossible._ _Don't turn into some bitter loser who had just one chance in his lifetime and lost it. I'm gilbotastic, I can have anyone!_

He was good in cheering himself up at least.

Gilbert looked at his watch. It showed him that it was already 5 p.m. He thought for a moment. Coming back home and discussing things with Ludwig wasn't really tempting prospect. Even though, he knew he had to do this, he intended to put off the talk as long as he could.

So what was to do for a lonely guy on the Sunday afternoon in the city like this?

He pulled his cell phone from the pocket and grinned. His fingers quickly dialled well – known number. He had to wait for a moment for someone to pick up.

'Yes?' the voice answered after the third signal.

'Yo, fag.' Gilbert was grinning now. Group of teenagers that was passing by him shot him strange looks.

'Oh, it's you. What do you want, bastard? I was just in the middle of mind – blowing sex with three hot Asian babes.'

'Yeah right, more like with three muscular Russians. Your voice doesn't sound like it.'

'Why do you know how my sex voice sounds is beyond me...'

'I know important things like that, I may need to use it against you. Anyway, listen old man. I'm in a shitty mood right now and I want you to come and drink with me. The same place as always. I'll be waiting here. And take Antonio with you.'

'Why do you only insult me and not him?'

'Coz he's so much cuter than you, beardie.'

'... And you're trying to convince me that you're not gay.'

'Fuck off. Get your ass to the bar, quickly. Or I'm starting without you.'

'Right, right. Well, see you soon, _mon ami_.'

The call ended. Gilbert looked at his phone with a smug expression. Then he made his way to their favourite bar. He might as well drink one beer alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'... and then he was all like: "You have to move out Gilbert, because you'll be a nuisance to our lovey – dovey life and I don't need you anymore". That bastard of a younger brother.' Weillschmidt finished telling his friends what had happened that morning and downed his third beer. He was feeling much better now than just a few hours ago. Ah, the blessed effects of alcohol in his veins.

Francis Bonnefoy, the tall, handsome, long haired blonde with short beard, snorted at him.

'You're surprised? Everyone knows that you're the biggest voyeur ever. I just can't imagine your brother enjoying being watched by you when he has sex with Feliciano. That would be extremely awkward for him.'

'Jesus, why everyone take me for bigger pervert than you?!' Gilbert shouted angrily and spilled some beer from his bottle. 'I would never watch my brother having sex. That's sick. And he is homo – I hate homos. They're fucking strange.'

'Hypocrite.' Muttered Antonio Carriedo, the Spanish male, who remained silent till that moment. He sat with his nose in the glass of alcohol, looking more annoyed and gloomy than Gilbert. It was very unusual sight as it was him who among the three of them always stayed calm and cheerful, no matter what the situation was.

'I'm not fucking hypocrite, Latino fag. Anyway, what happened to you? That gloomy aura around you is creepy and not like you at all. I can almost see something black coming out from you.'

Antonio just grumbled something into his glass and downed it. It was Francis who told him what was wrong with their friend. The French grabbed Gilbert and whispered into his ear:

'He got rejected by that little Vargas again. This time he tried to give him a bunch of tomatoes as a flowers. Little Lovino was furious.' Bonnefoy chuckled and took another gulp of his beer.

'He threw these tomatoes in his face, didn't he?' There was an inappropriate excitement in Gilbert's voice when he asked that question. Oh, the juicy, fresh gossip – a remedy for his bad mood. How he loved hearing news like this.

'Yes, he threw them in my face. And then shut the door. Very hard. They almost fell from their hinges.' The Spaniard was not getting any better – in fact he seemed to get even more angry. He quickly drank what was left in his glass and opened another bottle of beer.

'Wow, that's something new.' Noted Francis. 'Earlier he just shouted curses at you and occasionally punched you. But throwing tomatoes? That guy has issues, I tell you.' The Frenchman pointed his index finger in the air and made wise face. Antonio threw a squeezed tissue at him.

'Guys, seriously, we have more important problem here, concerning, duh, me.' The German reminded them of his presence.

'And why are is your problem so important? This miserable soul over there has unrequited love and the object of this love is pretty much fucked up.' Bonnefoy motioned towards Antonio, who was downing his fourth beer this evening with scary speed.

'It concerns _me_, of course it's important! I'm too awesome to be kicked out of my home! By younger brother too. Of course being alone is awesome too, I think I'll cry from joy when I think that I'll be living alone. But the awesome me doesn't get kicked out. No!' He put his bottle on the table with such force that the glass cracked and beer started leaking from it. By the looks of it, he was getting smashed up pretty quickly.

That left Francis to take up the role of the responsible one and take care of the other two. Not good.

'You used the word "awesome" three times in a row. Find another adjective to describe yourself coz you're becoming predictable.'

'Shut your fucking, French mouth.' Grumbled Gilbert.

They sat for a moment in silence, each one drinking his own beer. Antonio was breaking his records that night, it was obvious that he was the first one to end up under the table. Not that any of them cared. They were used to it, though it was usually Gilbert's role to be a drunk everyone made fun of.

Suddenly, Weillschmidt looked as if the lightning of brilliance struck him. Francis groaned. He had a feeling that it was not a good idea, whatever it was.

'I know! I will move in with one of you!' He looked so smug after saying it that Bonnefoy had no remorse in disappointing him.

'Sorry, my friend, but I actually have someone living with me right now. I'm working hard on this one, she's such a cutie. I won't let you destroy this.'

'Who is she?' Gilbert asked before he could stop himself. His curiosity once again got better of him.

'Her name is Victoria and she is from Seychelles, would you believe it? Very young but really worth the trouble.' His eyes glinted mischievously in the dim light of the bar when he smiled. It was quite a predatory smile.

'Not only a fag but also a pedo.' Muttered Gilbert and then looked hopefully at Antonio. Spaniard felt his stare and gazed at him unfocusedly.

'Sorry but if I took you in, Lovi would get a bad idea. I don't want him to get a bad idea now. I love him.' He looked at the verge of tears when he said that. Francis patted him on the back and Carriedo sniffed pathetically.

'Aww, fuck you guys.' Stated Gilbert unhappily and returned to his beer. He had to come back home after all and talk with Ludwig.

But drinking first. They had so many bottles before them...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was long past midnight when Ludwig heard loud knocking on the door. He immediately rose from the couch he was sitting on and went to answer it. He wasn't able to focus on anything for the whole day because Gilbert's reaction worried him so much. And when he came back home from Feliciano and saw that his brother still didn't came back he felt like calling the police. Of course, Gilbert was an adult (though he sometimes behaved worse than 10 - year old kid) and could take care of himself but after their morning talk, Ludwig feared that his older brother might do something stupid. Like run away from the city just to show him how angry he was at him. Or worse, run away to Vegas and marry Francis. What a horrifying thought.

Ludwig shuddered and opened the door. He saw slightly swaying Francis with passed out Gilbert hanging around his back.

Well, it could have been worse.

Frenchman grinned at him and handed him his older brother. Ludwig dealt with this situation like a professional – it was not the first time it happened.

'You better talk to him tomorrow, when he wakes up.' Bonnefoy advised him in slurred voice, his thick French accent making him hard to understand. 'He was very upset about the fact that you kicked him out of your home.'

'I didn't kick him out.' Muttered Ludwig sourly.

Francis just smiled at him and waved him goodbye. He turned around and went back to the taxi. The younger Weillschmidt could make out Antonio Carriedo's sleeping form on the backseat. It seemed as the party was good.

Ludwig looked at his arms full of his sleeping brother and sighed. Tomorrow was going to be a very long and tiring day. Again.

* * *

You got this far? Congratulations ;p It was actually the longest thing I have ever written - and it's only the first chapter!

If you noticed any errors please let me know and I will correct them.


	2. Think Before You Talk

Oh my God, thank you all for such a positive response to this fic ^^ I never expected to get so many comments, favourites and alerts. You made me the happiest person on the world! ^^ I can only hope not to disappoint you.

I'm sorry it took so long to update :( My life is pretty crazy right now. For example, today I was in Warsaw to apply all my documents for univerisity ;) Starting from October I will be studying Japanese filology on Warsaw University. I'm so glad that they accepted me.

Also, I work every day from 8 a.m. to 4 p.m. and I have to make 4 cosplays for August so I don't have much time now... But I will try to deliver the next chapter as soon as I can.

There will be a long note at the end concerning this story.

**Hetalia is not mine**

* * *

**2.**** Think Before You Talk**

After Gilbert had left, Roderich immediately went to play the piano. Elizaveta didn't say anything, she knew he needed to spend some time with just himself and calm down after dealing with Weillschmidt for so many hours. Those two were really strange best friends – they couldn't stand seeing each other for too long or they got crazy and started fighting. It was completely opposite of what she and her best friends were – they couldn't get enough of one another and the topics for discussions never ended. They could start talking about the film they saw yesterday, then cover the topics of food (Feliciano), best nail polish (Feliks) and ended with the actual state of economy and the loopholes in government foreign policy. It was always fun when there were three of them.

_Wait._

Elizaveta froze with her hands in the sink, while she was washing the dishes after the dinner. Why didn't she thought about it earlier? It was such a brilliant idea that she was awed with her genius mind. And her matchmaker side shyly reminded her of itself. It was so long ago when she had last got two people together in a relationship. She might have even lost her touch by now.

She asked Gilbert if he wanted her to talk with someone who had a flat or a room to rent but she didn't have anyone particular in her mind. Elizaveta just wanted to let him know that she cared in that indirect way they always talked. But now a perfect person came to her mind.

She quickly dried her hands with a towel and grabbed her cell phone. The number she looked for was the first on her list – it was the one she chose the most, after all. The Hungarian woman quickly pressed right buttons and waited for her friend to answer. He did it after four signals.

'Yeah?' The voice in the phone sounded a little bored and discouraging but she grinned anyway. He never checked who was calling and always tried to act cool.

'Yo. What's up, Feliks?' she asked casually.

'Ela!' Now he definitely got interested and shook off the boredom. 'It's like, totally awesome that you're calling me! I was so fucking and thoroughly bored, you have no idea. No one visited me and besides the mass I didn't go anywhere. Totally dull day. You're my sweet remedy, darling.'

'That's nice to hear.' She chuckled. 'I actually had guest today. He came at 9 a.m. and left at 4 p.m. It was a crazy day. I would like to tell you more about it but we haven't seen each other for so long. You work all the time.' She made her voice sound accusing.

'I know, right? This work takes so much time, I'm fed up with it. But it's actually a good money so I'm not complaining that much. Most people are so naive, it's totally easy to talk them into giving me higher payment.' He laughed maliciously.

'You evil creature.' Elizaveta laughed also. She knew Feliks too well to believe in his words. He was too shy to act so cunning in front of people he saw for the first time in his life. But he was very good in what he was doing, so there was no wonder he had no problems with money. 'And how is your band doing? I didn't come to your practice for so long.'

'Awesome, my dear Ela, just so damn awesome. Tino bought a new guitar and now he sounds even better than he did before. I totally don't know how he does it, seriously. He's so fucking good, I'm totally jealous. Al is being himself, as always. Arthie comes along with him sometimes, but when he does, all they do is, like, make out. It was interesting at the beginning but seriously, these guys just don't know when to stop. Next thing, they will have sex in the middle of the practice room.' Elizaveta hadn't laughed so hard since their last meeting. Feliks was a wonderful observer and commentator. 'Yao still hasn't figured out how to get his brother out of his room. Al and I tried to help him but that crazy, little guy just yelled at us something in Japanese and threw a shoe. He, like, hit Al straight in the forehead. It was the first time ever I saw Yao crying. He totally cried from laughter. I almost cried too, Al's face was so priceless.'

'Aww, dammit. I wish I had seen it. You guys always have fun when I'm not around. Next time I'm going with you. I had never seen Yao's brother. What was his name? Kiku?'

'Yeah. Nor did I. I just know his name and now his shoe size. He is so fucking strange and in that not good way. Totally.'

'I want to see him though. I wonder how he looks like? Maybe like a walking skeleton?'

'Eww, stop putting this ugly mental images in my head, dude. It's not cute at all.' She could easily imagine the disgusted expression on his face.

'Yeah, sorry. I forgot that you don't tolerate such things. Anyway, you didn't told me anything about Herc. What's up with him?'

'Oh, right. Herc is, like... Uh. I dunno, to tell you the truth. When he's not playing he sleeps. He, like, represents the stereotypical bassist from jokes. Really. All I know is that he got himself another cat, the black one, with white tail. I have photos on my cell.'

'I wanna see them!' Elizaveta shouted excited. Despite her tomboyish nature, she loved small, cute and fluffy animals and things. 'So, Feliks, can I come and visit you tomorrow?'

'Tomorrow...' She knew he quickly calculated the time he needed to get to home from work and prepare the food. He was, to say lightly, _obsessed_ with the idea of being a good host for people he liked. And the amount of food he prepared every time she visited him... Elizaveta suspected that half of it he was throwing out as he had no one to feed it. _Now_ he had no one. _Oh, shit._ She completely forgot about that case. But before she had a chance to cancel her proposition to meet, Feliks spoke again. 'Ok, you can come at 7 p.m., I'll make you an awesome supper.'

'Yeah, great. See you tomorrow?'

'Bye honey!' And he ended the call.

Elizaveta stared miserably at her phone. Why did she had to forget such important thing concerning Feliks? What a terrible friend she was.

'Darling, who you were talking with?' Asked a voice behind her. She turned around and saw Roderich standing in the entrance to the kitchen, looking at her warmly. Elizaveta stepped to him and hugged her husband. He didn't know what was going on with her, but returned the embrace. 'Is anything wrong?' He asked.

'I talked with Feliks. I wanted to ask him if he could rent a room to Gilbert.' She sighed heavily, angry with herself.

Roderich looked at her, surprised.

'And what is wrong with that? He is your best friend, it is obvious that you ask him first because you trust him.'

'But... I want them to get together. Gilbert needs to come out of his homophobic denial and Feliks needs someone just for him.'

'You want to play matchmaker again?. I doubt that Gilbert will stop being a homophobe, even after living with Feliks... Wait. Isn't Łukasiewicz...?' He started to ask, but his wife interrupted him. She made a grim face and said:

'Yes. I know, I forgot. He is still heartbroken.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gilbert woke up and the first thing that he noticed was that he almost didn't have a hangover – just very light headache, and that was all. It was strange, considering the fact that he drank himself to the point of losing consciousness the night before. However, he didn't mix any alcoholic beverages, just drank beer. Maybe that was the case. That, or he was slowly getting immune to the beer – his body was getting used to it as he drank it every day.

His next thoughts weren't that happy. With the clear mind came the memory of yesterday's talk with his brother and his reaction to it. Now, when he thought of it, he came to a conclusion that he really might have overreacted a little. Ludwig was a responsible person and he knew what he was doing. He was the only human in the world who Gilbert could fully rely on. When West said that it was going to be good, he probably was right and the older Weillschmidt should just trust him. The feeling of shame for his yesterday's behaviour filled his mind.

Gilbert got out of the bed and went to the bathroom to take a cold shower. Then, he proceeded with his daily morning routine – he made and ate breakfast, drank one beer, washed the dishes and turned the CD player. The clock on the wall showed him that it was 11 a.m. Ludwig will be home in six hours – he worked in the office from . to 4 p.m. They were lucky that their uncle owned a company, he was the one who employed younger Weillschmidt after he finished high school and just some additional courses. But, of course, he turned out to be the right person on the right place. As expected from so organized, polite and responsible person.

Time to admit it – Gilbert was nowhere near his brother, he was nothing like him.

However, he wasn't the type to drown in the self-pity and fall into a depressed mood. Gilbert was the man of action. He was worse than his beloved, little brother? No problem, it was time to change and become at least ten times better. He would show everyone that he was perfectly capable of living on his own. Of growing up.

He was _gilbotastic_ after all, nothing was impossible for him.

'_Augen auf, ich kamme._' He hummed under his nose a well-known song and stood from the couch he was sitting on. Now, that he had a goal in front of himself, he could concentrate on it. The question was, where to start? He looked around his room – the mess on the floor and shelves was really impressive. CDs, comics, magazines, clothes and all kinds of other absolutely necessary in his life stuff littered every bigger and flat space. And... Were that his boxers hanging from the lamp? Just what the hell was he doing with them?

Gilbert couldn't quite remember when was the last time he had cleaned his room, but he was certain that it was not in that year. Or in the year before. In fact, he avoided this activity as long as he could and when the time of Ludwig's "Cleaning Crusade" came he had just barricaded himself in his room with monthly supplies of chips and energetic drinks, and waited for it to pass. It was always effective.

Taking one last look on the piles of his things, Gilbert made a manly decision to clean his room and pack stuff he would like to take with himself to his new home. It couldn't be that hard – after all East had done this many times. Then he dived into the nearest mountain of clothes and started the work.

Ludwig found him like that few hours later, when Gilbert was in the middle of sorting the countless amount of his music CDs. In the right hand he had Tokio Hotel's "Schrei" and in the left he held "Walking on a thin line" by Guano Apes. The first one was thrown on the small pile in front of the man without the second look and the second was gently placed on his right side. Ludwig stared at him very long before he finally asked:

'East, just what the hell are you doing?'

Gilbert quickly turned around, surprised. He was so caught up with his activity that he never heard his brother coming back from work. He stood up and carefully stepped around small towers built from CDs that surrounded him. Ludwig took the opportunity that the older of them was silent and started talking.

'Look East, I'm sorry for what I said yesterday. I didn't mean it to sound so harsh. I should have...'

Gilbert silenced him with hard patting on the back.

'No worries, West.' He grinned brightly and hit Ludwig so hard he started choking. 'I don't hate you anymore and I've forgiven you. You don't have to explain yourself.'

Then he entered the cycle of CDs again and returned to his former activity. Ludwig stared at him. That was all? No shouts and fighting? No drama? That was so unlike his brother, it was almost scary.

'Gilbert... I know you are angry at me but why are you destroying your room? I know, you had to take out your anger on something but I'm sure that a lot of this things there were expensive and it's a pity that you treat them like that.'

Ludwig's voice was nice and soft as if he was trying to calm down a kid, not talk to his brother. Gilbert didn't like it at all. He tried to be understanding and not to make a big fuss over the matter but the other one in the room made it very hard to keep his resolve strong. Few more words and he would erupt in the furious rant.

'I'm not destroying my room, West. I'm cleaning it.'

Ludwig was at a loss of words. That one, simple statement left him gaping like a fish, his eyes wide and shocked. His Bruder... Cleaning his room? On his free will? Ok, who was that albino in Gilbert's room and what had he done with East?

'But why are you doing this? Did something happen?' Ludwig was very well aware that he sounded pitiful and whining but he wanted answers. He was worried younger brother after all.

'Well.' Gilbert's words were much more quiet and calculated. It was obvious that he prepared them earlier. 'I will have to move out soon, so I decided to start packing right now. I have so many things to take care of.'

This also left Ludwig searching for words but from completely different reason. He had no idea that this will affect his brother so much. Now, the guilt filled him and he desperately tried to find the right words in his mind.

As the blonde struggled with himself, Gilbert stood up and put his hands on his brother's arms. Ludwig looked at him surprised.

'Listen to me, West because I'm not going to repeat this. I understand your decision and I respect it. I'll do what you want because I know that you will be with me no matter what and you'll help me. I want you to be happy with Feliciano so if my presence here would prevent it, I have to move out. And there's one more reason.' Gilbert smiled sincerely and Ludwig didn't see any trace of lie there. His brother meant every word he had just said. Thinking about it made something in his melt. The older of them continued. 'There's a reason. I finally saw what you tried to show me for all these years. I should grow up. I will do this West, for you, but mainly for myself. I need it...'

He wasn't able to finish that sentence as his brother's muscular arms encircled him and he was pulled close to Ludwig's big torso.

'Shut up, East.' Murmured softly the younger Weillschmidt. 'Don't say anything else.'

Gilbert slowly hugged him back. They stood like this for a long moment, not saying anything. There was suspicious sniffing coming from Ludwig and the older of them also felt traitorous wetness in his own eyes.

'Bruder, let me go, before it becomes more gay than it is now.' His brothers shirt muffled his words but Ludwig heard them anyway and let go of him. They moved few steps back, not looking each other in the eyes. The comfortable silence around them turned into an awkward one.

'You cried.' Gilbert decided to be the first one to say something and destroy the mood. 'Loser.'

'You cried too.' Muttered Ludwig and dried the wetness on his cheeks with his sleeve.

'I did not! Something just fell into my eye, that's all.' The shorter of them rubbed his eyes furiously, making them even more red. 'I'm not the cry baby like you, I'm awesome.'

'Right.' Ludwig wasn't convinced at all but decided to change the topic. 'Why are you packing now? You don't have to move out right in this moment, we don't even know when the wedding will be and Feliciano is not going to move in even at the end of the nearest month. We didn't even find a new house for you.'

The fact that Ludwig said "we" made Gilbert happy more than anything.

'No, West. I have decided, I will move out as soon as we find the suitable flat. Now, when I came to terms with it I want to have it over as soon as I can. Why wait another few months when we can do everything now?'

Ludwig was not going to argue with him. If Gilbert decided that it was the best, he wouldn't change his mind easily. The only thing he could do then was to help East with packing and looking for a new house and, preferably, a job. Besides, when he took a good look at his brother's room, the blonde man decided that it was a very good idea to start packing right away. It would take them weeks to organize this mess. He sighed, sat next to Gilbert and started sorting his clothes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizaveta was standing in front of Feliks' door. She nervously combed her hair with her fingers. Anxiety filled her and she couldn't bring herself to knock on the door. Not only was she about to ask him to take Gilbert as a flatmate but also... Well, she had that stupid feeling that her hair was a mess, she had mascara smeared on the cheek and her dress was the biggest fashion failure ever.

It was hard to be a friend of someone who was the fashion expert and looked in a skirt ten times better that her. It was even worse when said someone was a male.

Elizaveta took a deep breath and knocked. The door opened two seconds later, Feliks must have been waiting for her. He smiled brightly at her and invited her inside. He took her jacket.

'Damn, Ela, you look totally awesome. This marriage with Roderich is doing you wonders.' Her friend exclaimed with a big grin on his face and she quietly sighed with a relief. He wasn't going to scold her this time for her lack of fashion sense.

'Make yourself at home, honey. Do you want a tea or a coffee?'

'Tea, it's too late for coffee.' Said the Hungarian woman and went to the living room. She knew this house as well as hers, if not better. She unceremoniously threw herself on the couch, taking half of the free place. Elizaveta looked at the table and felt her jaw opening. There stood so many different, colourful dishes, many of which she had never seen before. When Feliks entered the room with two cups of tea, she turned to him with a horrified expression.

'What the hell is this, dude?' she asked slowly. Her blonde friend grinned.

'It's our supper, Ela. You haven't visited me for so long, I had to do something special just for you. It's my new recipe, you'll totally like it. I bought that, uh, _palinka, _you told me about last time.'

Elizaveta was at a loss of words. He had made all these just for her. He even bought her favourite alcohol, peer _palinka_. She felt horrible for causing him so much trouble.

'Feliks, you didn't have to prepare so much food. You spent a lot of money on this and...'

'Nonsense.' He didn't let her finish what she was going to say. 'I wanted to do it for you so stop talking shit. Eat.'

She looked at his smirking face, then at food. It looked really delicious, she felt her mouth watering at the mere sight. Ah, the hell with keeping thin waist. Elizaveta was going to eat it all, without any regrets.

Their dinner was fun, like always with the two of them. They ate and exchanged gossips about their friends and acquaintances. Feliks told her about his band latest activity, some of his employers and the party he was at a week ago. Elizaveta filled him in with information about Roderich's latest concert and what a big success it was. Newspapers were full of praising notes about her husband talent. Edelstein still received bouquets of flowers and sweets – he shared them with wife. The Hungarian woman was very proud of him. Feliks demanded to be given the CD from the concert and promised to phone Roderich and congratulate him.

As the evening turned into the night and most of the food from the table was eaten, their topics and gossips became more spicy. _Palinka_ helped them talk and laugh.

'Hey!' Exclaimed suddenly Feliks. 'It was like yesterday, ya know? Feliciano called me. He's totally getting married!'

'I know, dude!' Elizaveta laughed happily. 'We must prepare him the bachelorette party, because he's totally the bride in this relationship. He looks better in dress than Ludwig. That one is too big and has too many visible muscles to play the woman.'

'Ludwig.' Suddenly Feliks' smile fell and he had that distant, hurt look in his eyes. It was only for a second and Elizaveta wasn't sure if she had seen it at all. 'I don't like that dude.' There was something in his voice that despite the fact that he was grinning again, unsettled his female friend. Something was off in his expression.

'Fel, everyone knows that you hate him.' Said Elizaveta slowly. 'But Feli is going to marry him, so at least try to be more civil with him, will you? The last time you two met, it was a complete disaster. I swear, you could cut the air with the knife, with all that tense atmosphere.'

'I don't trust him. And that was totally his fault.' Stated the blonde and crossed his arms stubbornly. Elizaveta shot him a questioning look.

'Did something happen between the two of you? You must have a really good reason to hate him so much. I know you two were in high school together. He's two years younger than you and Feli, right?'

Feliks was silent. He looked away from her face with an unreadable expression. This unnerved the Hungarian woman. It was so obvious that he wasn't telling her something. Maybe he had a reason, but still – she was his best friend. Elizaveta just hoped it wasn't anything bad concerning Feliciano. And while they were talking about it...

'Anyway. I have to ask you for a favour.' She changed the topic and saw relief on her friend's face. He turned to her again and smiled expectantly.

'Like what it is, Ela? You know, if it's something illegal, you'll totally have to pay me something extra.' He winked playfully at her.

'It's not this, Feli, that matter is rather important.'

He became serious and asked her in hushed voice:

'You want to buy weed, right?'

Elizaveta stared at him. His green eyes looked at her intently, waiting for an answer. Was he serious...?

'Err... No, Feliks. You know what I think about drugs. It concerns Feliciano's wedding.'

'Ooh...' The blonde smiled knowingly. 'You want to hire strippers, right? I totally knew it would come to this. Don't worry, I know some good guys, and they're totally cheap too. One of them owns me a... favour.' The last word was added after a quick thought.

She really used all her willpower not to facepalm and prevent herself from asking just _what_ exactly that stripper owed Feliks. She had rather perverted vision appear in her mind.

'No, it's not it either. Though strippers are not a bad idea.' She added the last sentence after few seconds and Feliks grinned at her. 'What I want to ask you is to rent a room to Ludwig's older brother because he has to move out of their house, you know – Feliciano is going to move in there.'

She said it and watched as her friend's face changed. One moment he was smirking and the second later that smile turned into some frozen grimace. Ouch, bad move. She should have said Gilbert's name instead. Now he was annoyed again.

'Ludwig Weillschmidt's brother? Under my roof? Living with me?' He asked as if he couldn't believe what she had just said. Elizaveta nodded nervously. 'Ela, did you lose your mind? Honestly girl, no offence or something, but I thought you know what I think about that family.'

'You don't even know him!' She felt really uncomfortable defending Gilbert – that crazy albino of all people! It was like betraying herself – but it had to be done. For the greater good, as they said it, greater good being getting the two of them together. 'He's... Not that bad.' She finished lamely and then quickly added. 'Besides, I think that you need someone to live with you. You're all alone here, you have a free room so it shouldn't be a problem... And it's more than half a year now, right? You need to start living again.' she said quietly and Feliks' eyes widened.

He looked as if he was going to start crying. Those green eyes became glassed and Feliks blinked rapidly. Shit, she shouldn't have said it. She thought that he got over it after those six months and moved on. Apparently, she was wrong. It seemed that Toris hurt him more that she knew. Elizaveta felt like a bitch for mentioning it.

_Think, stupid woman, think!_ She yelled at her inside her mind. _Say something! Something that will change that broken expression... _

'I'm sorry Feliks. Forget I said anything, I wasn't thinking at all.' Elizaveta half-hugged him with one arm. 'That was really stupid of me. You don't need to do it. I just thought I would ask you because you're the one I trust.'

'Don't worry, Ela.' He smiled weakly and totally unconvincing. 'I overreacted a little, you know me. I'm your best drama queen and so on. But look how late it is.' He checked the clock theatrically. 'You better go now. Both you and I have work tomorrow.' She couldn't do anything but nod.

He helped her with a jacket and called a taxi. They went outside the building and waited for it in silence. Neither looked the other one in the eyes as they shivered in the chilly air of early spring. Elizaveta was relieved when the car finally came, she couldn't take this silence any more. Just when she was about to get in, Feliks grabbed her hand. She looked at him surprised and he smiled warmly at her.

'Thanks Ela. For everything.' He kissed her on the cheek and added quietly. 'I'll think about that Gilbert. Call me when you get home. And don't worry about me, I'm ok now.'

After that, he helped her get into the taxi and told the driver her address. Stunned Elizaveta could just watch her friend wave a little at her and go back to his home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two weeks later, Gilbert entered his now clean room. He scowled. It was so empty and robbed of any personality that it hurt. The walls were white and boring again, all posters had been thrown out. CDs and comics stood in straight rows on the shelves and Gilbert could see the colour of his furniture for the first time in more than ten years. There was even no empty beer bottles in corners. Of course, it was his decision to tidy the room and he didn't regret it – all his decisions were too awesome to be doubted. But still, it was hard living in such an organized place. Sometimes Gilbert felt like suffocating there.

Ludwig was more than happy to help him with sorting and throwing out all kinds of things. The older Weillschmidt could swear that when they finally reached the floor (very, very dirty and sticky floor) under all that mess, West became ecstatic. He even washed the floor. With a smile on his face.

Gilbert wondered where he went wrong with bringing Ludwig up.

Though, he had to admit – that was the best bonding time they had since childhood. Spending time together and having fun was not really Ludwig's thing and both of them was really awkward in showing their emotions. Who would have thought that such simple activity like cleaning a room would bring them closer? Well, maybe it was just a perspective of moving out that caused them both to feel like that – suddenly Gilbert started cherishing all moments in that house. He remembered all happy, fun and sad times and emotions that those four walls of his room saw. He grew up there.

And now he became reminiscent like some old geezer. Great. Some more of it and his awesomness will disappear.

Gilbert heard the door opening and his brother's voice announced: 'I'm back, East!'

He left his room and went to the kitchen to warm up some leftovers from yesterday's dinner (pasta from Feliciano) for Ludwig. His younger brother looked really worn out, it must have been a tiring day in the office.

'You look like a shit, West.' Gilbert informed him and pulled the pot with the food out of the fridge.

'And I feel like one. It was the craziest day ever.' The blonde didn't even have strength to glare at him, he just plopped down on the chair and lied his head on the table.

'What had happened?'

'Two guys are on the vacation, which lefts only me, Vash and uncle to answer four phones, be nice to customers and write all these important papers. And we have to do all these things simultaneously. It's like hell.'

Gilbert made an understanding sound and patted him on the back. He knew his brother – Ludwig was very responsible and he took everything way too seriously. He couldn't stand any imperfections in his work which made it hard for him. The critique from annoyed customers very often made him grumpy and snappy for the whole day.

The microwave made a loud sound, signalling that the pasta was ready. Ludwig started eating and Gilbert kept him company by sitting opposite to him by the table.

'You know what, West?' Said the albino suddenly. 'I have a meeting today with some guy who has a room to rent. Elizaveta found him.'

The younger of them looked at his brother sceptically, pasta hanging from his mouth, making the picture very amusing.

'Does she know anything about him? The last one we found was creepy as hell. He was a communist and looked like a pimp.'

'He wasn't that bad, you know? The one that liked those cockroaches living in his bathroom was sick. Or that Antonio's friend, who tried to shoot me. Or that woman with cactuses from Roderich's orchestra. You know, she was fucking nuts. She threw that big cactus with pink flowers at me! I had four needles in my arm and it hurt like a bitch. I will have scars, I know it.'

'That's because you told her that filling a room with cactuses is crazy idea. And that your awesome self can't live with someone whose hair resembles a bird's nest.'

'But it looked like it!'

'That's not the point here, you know?' Ludwig sighed exasperatedly. 'What does Elizaveta know about the one she found? He's not some psycho, right?'

Gilbert shrugged.

'I seriously have no fucking idea. She said he is her best friend and recently someone moved out of his house so he has one room to rent. His name if Feliks Łukasiewicz or something like that, I dunno, he's Polish. They have crazy surnames... Are you okay, Bruder?' The older Weillschmidt stopped talking and asked concerned when Ludwig started choking on his pasta. Gilbert hit him hard few times on the back, until his brother could breath freely again.

'Feliks Łukasiewicz?' Asked the blonde. There was something strange on his voice but Gilbert wasn't sure what it was.

'Yeah. Do you know him?'

'A... A little.' Ludwig stuttered and stared intently at his plate to avoid looking his brother in the eyes. 'We were in the same high school, he is two years older than me.'

'Two years... You're 21 now, so that means he's 23.' Gilbert calculated quickly. 'He's one year younger than me then. But that isn't a problem at all. What do you know about him?' He sounded very curious.

'Not much.' Ludwig shifted uncomfortably on his chair. 'We talked only a few times in school, I doubt he would even remember me now.' He still refused to look his brother in the eyes. His voice sounded strange, but Gilbert couldn't grasp what was wrong. His brother seemed to be ashamed of something. But of what? He didn't remember the blonde to ever mention anything about that Feliks when they were younger. Did something happen between them?

'Tell me more about him.' He asked and Ludwig frowned, looking even more uncomfortable. His eyes wandered around the whole kitchen, never stopping on the older of them.

'I don't know what to tell you. I don't know him very good. And I can't remember most stuff from high school. You know how I was then...' His voice grew quieter with every word and Ludwig seemed more and more ashamed. Gilbert understood very well why.

High school was for Ludwig one big party. There were not many days when he came to school completely sober. It came to the point when even Gilbert was worried about him and told him to slow down. But Ludwig was stubborn. The worst was the fact that when drunk, he became very aggressive and easily provoked. More than often he came back home all bruised from the fights he picked up. Everyone in the family was worried and the whole school was afraid of him.

That was until one party where he met Feliciano. That little Italian guy changed him completely and made him the person he was now.

Ludwig never drank more than one beer now.

'Ok, West, you don't need to tell me anything if you don't want to. I will meet him today and then I will see with my own eyes what is he like.' Gilbert grinned at him, got up from his chair and patted his brother on the back. Then he left the kitchen.

Ludwig heard him going to his room and changing clothes. When his brother reappeared in the kitchen he was wearing clean T-shirt and had his hair combed. Elizaveta must have told him to look good because he didn't put that much effort when visiting other potential flatmates. It was the most elegant he looked for a while.

'I'm going, Bruder. Wish me luck in my room hunting.' And with that he was gone, the door slammed loudly behind him.

Ludwig sat for a moment without moving. His mind was full of mixed emotions and his thoughts were racing. After few minutes of complete silence he sighed heavily and picked up his cell phone. At times like this it was the best to call Feliciano.

* * *

Note:

1. Gilbert is humming 'Augen Auf' by Oomph! I love that song :D

2. I realized that I put many little aspects of my life into this story. For example - Ludwig works in the insurance company, which is in my mind the same as the one I'm working in :D So if anything here seems strange for you, feel free to write to me. I will gladly explain anything.

3. Feliks is in a band. At first I didn't want him to be in one, it's so cliche D: But my friend insisted on me to make him a guitarist and I listened to her (maido, I blame you!). Then I thought that a band is a great way to introduce other characters :) (And I feel bad for laughing at bassist jokes, my best friend is a bassist...)

4. This story is AU, but I try to make little history references now and then. That means: Ludwig's drunk and aggressive period - Nazi Germany. But you can ignore it, it's not that important ;p Not to cause misunderstandings: it won't be that drastic as real history. But I need a reason for Feliks to don't like Ludwig and so on.

Ok, that's enough of rambling. If you see any mistakes, please write me. I read this at least 10 times but I bet that there are still typos here.


End file.
